


Fixing the Vanishing Cabinet

by flames4thought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames4thought/pseuds/flames4thought
Summary: Astoria tracks Draco down in the Room of Requirement on his birthday. Takes place during the Half Blood Prince. Written for Draco's Den's Draco's Birthday Bash event. Prompt: Draco celebrates his birthday with Astoria Greengrass.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	Fixing the Vanishing Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Astoria, and have never really resonated with her as a character so writing this was a challenge for me. Hopefully people enjoy it though!

Astoria pushed the door of the Room open carefully so that Draco wouldn’t notice her. As she closed the door softly behind her, silently asking the Room to hide them so they wouldn’t be disturbed, she realized that her caution was needless as Draco was crouched on the floor in front of the vanishing cabinet sobbing hopelessly, his platinum blond hair mussed and silver eyes rimmed with red. His normally pale complexion was ashen with fear and stress. Seeing him diminished this way made her heart clench for him – for while Draco could be insufferably arrogant, he had never done anything to deserve this. _No one_ deserved this.

“Draco,” she murmured softly, startling him and she watched as he stilled, realizing he wasn’t alone any longer, “You’re missing your birthday party.”

“What does it matter?” he hissed, “I’ve failed – the likelihood of me celebrating another birthday is—”

“You’re wrong,” she said fiercely, “You’re going to survive this Draco.”

At that he looked at her for the first time since she’d entered, and she took a step forward at the grief and resignation written there, wanting to offer comfort and reassurance but knowing he wouldn’t accept it. “How?” he asked brokenly, “I— This was my last idea… The last one that had any hope of succeeding and I can’t— I can’t fix it in time… There _is_ no time left to fix it.”

“You will fix it,” she countered, “You still have some time and I believe in you.”

His eyes squeezed shut. “I have until tomorrow,” he said, “It’s not nearly enough time and I still have no idea what is wrong with it or how to fix it!” His voice rose until he was shouting. “I don’t know what else to do, Astoria!”

“I do,” she replied, pulling the book she’d carefully wrapped in silver paper and holding it out to him.

He took the package from her suspiciously. “What is this?” he asked, staring at it, “and how will it help me?”

She laughed, the noise echoing around them hollowly. “It’s a birthday present, silly,” she said, “And to find out how it can help you, open it.”

He glanced down at present again and carefully teased open the wrapping paper to reveal the cover of the book she’d spent months tracking down for him: _The Vanishing Art of Cabinetry_. “I don’t understand…” he muttered, “What—” His question died as he opened the book and began to skim the introduction, hope blossoming on his face as he realized what she’d done. “It’s a book about vanishing cabinets,” he said in awe, as he flipped through the rest of the book quickly, “With the enchantments needed to create them, and instructions for repairs! Astoria… with this I can fix the cabinet!”

She grinned at him. “I know,” she laughed, as he stood up and swept her around in a circle, “I hope it helps.”

“It does,” he laughed, hopeful for the first time in a long time. He pulled her into a hug and whispered “Thank you Astoria” into her ear.

“You’re very welcome, Draco,” she murmured, “Happy birthday.”


End file.
